Disposable Love
by SaikohBellaL
Summary: Bellatrix is given a mission by Voldemort to seduce Hermione to get valuable information about Harry and his plans. Hermione is suppose to be a disposable part of the plan. What happens when things get out of hand and go too far? What happens when things get off track and get personal? Can love really be disposed? Or is the real question, do they want it to be disposed?


**A/N: Starts off in the beginning of the Christmas break between 6th & 7th year, and for connivence, Hermione is already 17... **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

The dark witch crouched outside hidden in bush and scrub - she watched the busy house that had settled down during a comfortable dawn, that had blanketed over the tall structure. Eventually, light after light and candle after candle became deceased and the people inside drifted into a soundly slumber.

The entire day and the day before that, and the day before that, and the day before that, she had carried out her simple orders as she just watched the people inside go about their daily lives, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy run through her oh-so-pure-blood, as she saw how ... normal, considering, these people's lives were and how .. she couldn' quite put her finger on the word she was looking for, perhaps it was _comfortable? _Yes, hat was it; how comfortable these people were with each other and their lives.

She remember what the Dark Lord had told her, _Watch them, take notes, watch _**her,** _build a profile on her, find out everything you need to know about her to take her down. _

As much as she hated to admit, the young girl that she had been watching specifically, was strangely captivating, for a Mudblood, anyway. She had compiled a profile on the girl over the days and she had enough information to launch into her newly assigned mission - to seduce the young witch and get useful information from her, before disposing of her like a used wipe. This was one mission that Bellatrix was going to have fun with, or so she thought, anyway.

Once she was certain the entire house was asleep, she go up from her well positioned hiding place and fled from The Burrow.

* * *

Hermione woke from a disappointingly restless sleep. She looked up to the bed above her, Ginny was still sleeping, so Hermione made her way down the stairs of The Burrow. It was rare for the busy little house to be this quite, but Hermione was thankful for the peace and quiet. After a quick survey, she realized she was the only one awake, and with a small sigh of relief she smiled, she was also thankful for the alone time that in her opinion, was much needed - it had been busy ever since she had arrived at The Burrow a week ago. Between the whole extravaganza of Bill and Fluer's wedding and Order meetings, the house had had little quiet time.

Hermione glanced a the clock from the kitchen table - 5:45 am, no wonder she was the first one up.

The young Gryffindor threw over a light blue jumped and decided to go for a walk outside, while it was still peaceful. The sun was just starting to rise, _it's beautiful, _she thought. Hermione settled herself down under a tree in the fresh, light breeze and took the time to enjoy being alone with her thoughts.

They weren't going back to school this year, and by they Hermione meant, Ron, Harry and herself. No, they were going on a Horcrux hunt. _Kind of like an Easter egg hunt when you were little. _Hermione thought, she smiled and gave a light laugh at her absurd analogy. There was no doubt Hermione was nervous, she wasn't going to lie to herself and pretend she wasn't, because what if things didn't work out? What if they couldn't find the Horcruxes? What if they couldn't destroy them? What if things didn't go as planned? What if they couldn't defeat Voldemort? Millions of questions and doubts flooded Hermione's busy mind, but she just shook the terrifying questions from it and decided she would do only what she could and take things as they come.

Hermione was snapped out of her thoughts by the smallest sound of a scuffle, perhaps coming from a bush. She stood up and scoured her surroundings, she touched her wand that was tucked safely in pocket for reassurance. Deciding there was nothing there, she made her way back inside, because soon people would start to wake.


End file.
